


Rina's Flight of Fancy (love live x harry potter)

by zurarea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurarea/pseuds/zurarea
Summary: Shizuku, Rina, and Kasumi are third years at this point and are going on their first trip to Hogsmeade which ends up going amiss.
Kudos: 7





	Rina's Flight of Fancy (love live x harry potter)

Shizuku Osaka awoke with a start. Faint morning sun streamed through the window in her dorm room, creating crisscrossed patterns across the wooden floor. Her long, brown hair was splayed over her blue silken pillow and her bedsheet was pulled up to her chin. It was dim in her poster bed, the navy curtains pulled shut, allowing for little light to come in. Shizuku wondered why she was even awake at all. She’d been up all night reviewing for her Potions exam on Monday alongside a Transfiguration essay that was difficult, even for her. With a groan, she turned on her side, snuggling deeper under the covers. She would miss breakfast, she mused, but figured sleep was more important than toast. There would always be lunch.  
The world seemed to fade as Shizuku slipped back into her rest, thoughts of her homework pulling her in deeper and deeper-  
The curtains were pried open by a girl with shoulder length pink hair, chopped into messy layers, a neutral frown drawn on a board affixed to her face. Shizuku’s blue eyes fluttered at the sunlight now clouding her vision. She had the mind to shove her face under her pillow.  
“Rinari,” She yawned, turning her head to face Rina Tennoji. “Few more minutes.”  
Rina blinked. “Rina-Chan board says: no.”  
Shizuku trailed her eyes up and down Rina taking in her outfit. She was clothed for autumn, light blue jacket thrown over a black shirt and blue skirt. A scarf in Ravenclaw colors was wrapped around her neck.  
Shizuku suppressed an excited gasp, tossing aside her blankets. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 9:00.  
“You forgot didn’t you?” Rina deadpanned, shaking her head, the board on her face now reflecting a frustrated expression.  
Shizuku was now out of her bed and throwing on the first clothes she could find in her trunk. She shrugged on a white turtleneck, before tucking it into a pair of plaid trousers.  
“I didn’t mean to. Classes have gotten tougher lately.” She replied, bending down to tie her shoes.  
“I guess.”

  
The announcement of the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year had been up on the Ravenclaw bulletin board for two weeks. Shizuku was brimming with elation when she first set eyes on it, walking in from that day’s dinner. She had heard many things about the famous wizarding village, known for decadent candy shops and a pub with the best butterbeer around. Being from a Muggle family, Shizuku had trouble keeping up with references from her friends who grew up in wizard families, like Rina or her Slytherin friend Kasumi. The only other muggleborn she knew in Ravenclaw is her fellow roommate, Hanamaru Kunikida, who sometimes seemed just as lost as she was. Shizuku and Rina made plans with Kasumi to go down to the village today to explore for the first time as third years.  
Shizuku glanced up into the mirror hung adjacent to her bed, fastening a red bow into her freshly combed hair. Rina stood silently by the door, fiddling with the strings of her jacket. She gave Rina a thumbs up, before tucking her alder wood wand into her coat pocket, patting to make sure it was secure.  
“Rina Chan board says: let’s go eat.” Rina disappeared down the stairs, her footsteps echoing down the staircase.  
Shizuku took a final glance around her dorm, taking in the overwhelming blue room. Banners of the house crest were decorned on the wall, eagles glaring down at her from every direction. It smelt of oak trees, fresh parchment, and smoke, reminding Shizuku of the library. She was the only one left, the three other beds empty and made. Hanamaru and Shioriko Mifune, she assumed, already long gone to breakfast.  
Rina shouted something from the threshold of the common room and Shizuku called back. “Be right there!”

Rina and Shizuku crossed into the Great Hall tucked in with a group of Hufflepuffs, which included red haired Ruby Kurosawa, who Shizuku recognized as Hanamaru’s best friend. The long tables were already full with chattering students in a sea of red, green, blue, and yellow. The surfaces of the table were filled with golden plates and chalices, toast and juicy fruits. Shizuku and Rina slid in next to fifth year Eli Ayase and her girlfriend Nozomi Tojo, who offered the younger duo a friendly smile. Across from Shizuku was fifth year Mari Ohara, who was on the Quidditch team. She was engaged in conversation with chaser and fourth year Umi Sonoda, discussing plans to visit Dervish and Bangs to pick up broom polish for their upcoming match against Gryffindor. Mari and Umi took notice in both Shizuku and Rina and waved.  
“Good morning,” Umi greeted, stabbing a forkful of eggs into her mouth. “Any plans for today? You two are third years right?”  
Shizuku nodded in response as the goblet in front magically filled with apple juice. “First Hogsmeade weekend!” She gushed, clasping her hands together, nearly knocking over her cup.  
Mari and Umi glanced at each other.  
“I recommend The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes.” Mari said, smiling. “It’s easy to borrow-”  
Umi smacked her in the arm. “Don’t promote stealing to third years.” She said through her teeth.  
“It’s a joke!” Mari whined, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes.  
Eli and Nozomi seemed to be overhearing their conversation.  
“Get the sugar quills and chocolate frogs.” Nozomi suggested, leaning over past Eli. “They are my favorite.”  
“Noted.” Rina said, lifting up her board to pop in a strawberry.  
“Madam Puddifoot’s is great for a spot of tea.” Eli piped in.  
“Tea?” Nozomi rolled her eyes, “How droll.”  
While Nozomi and Eli proceeded to bicker, something caught Shizuku’s eyes from across the hall. A girl with cropped, brownish hair was standing up at the Slytherin table clothed in green. She was waving frantically at Shizuku. Shizuku blinked, confused for a second as to why a random Slytherin would want her attention, before realizing it was Kasumi. The third year sitting next to her, whom Shizuku recognized as Maki Nishikino was red as a tomato, and was pulling on the sleeve of Kasumi’s robes for her to sit down.  
“Shizuko!” Kasumi shouted, cupping her mouth in her hands. “Are you almost done?”  
Shizuku nodded back, slightly flustered.  
“You know her?” Umi asked, one eyebrow raised.  
“Mhm, we became friends in the first year.” Shizuku answered, finishing off her juice. She was too jittery to eat, her stomach a bundle of nerves. She knew she would eat lots in the village later, so she thought it would be better to save her appetite.  
“Slytherin eh?” Mari said, her eyes looking somewhere in the distance.  
“It doesn’t matter? Does it?”  
Umi shook her head. “Not at all. Inter House relationships are beneficial.”  
“Umi you sound extremely boring.” Mari jested, twirling a lock of her blond hair, chin rested on the palm of her hand.  
Umi grumbled something indiscernible under her breath, her expression sullen.  
A gust of wind blew into the hall as hundreds of owls burst in from outside the castle. There were a plethora of colors from tawny brown to snowy white diving down towards the four tables. Shizuku stared up into the mass of birds, scanning for the familiar hue of gold belonging to her owl, Ophelia.  
She grinned, her hand shielding her eyes from the sudden glare of sunlight.  
There!  
Ophelia landed gently next to Shizuku’s empty plate, her beak carrying a small package adorned with red ribbon.  
Rina peered at it with intense curiosity, her enchanted board making an intrigued expression.  
“Rina-Chan board says: interesting.”  
Shizuku tore at the ribbon, loosening it before ripping apart the thin brown package. She couldn’t possibly know anyone in the wizard community outside of Hogwarts and she doubted her parents’ ability to know how to send mail via owl.  
There was no name or return address attached anywhere on the packaging. Shizuku reached inside, her fingers brushing something cold, as she pulled out an orb. A glass orb. See through, the color of milk.  
Shizuku blinked. Once. Twice.  
“Rina-Chan board says: Odd.”  
Odd is right, Shizuku thought to herself, turning the orb around in her fingers.  
“What is that?” Mari gaped from across the table, holding a small pouch of coins that she received from her mother.  
“Good question.” Shizuku replied, not taking her eyes off of it. “Whatever.” She sighed, slipping into one of the coat pockets. “It’s a gag gift.”  
“Mhm.” Umi nodded, finishing off her breakfast.  
Rina didn’t look convinced, her gaze behind her board affixed on Shizuku’s pocket. Her lips thinned into a line.

Outside, the sky had turned cloudy and gray, hinting at the afternoon showers to come. It was brisk, the sun hidden and Shizuku wished she had brought her scarf as Rina did. Her friend had been oddly quiet since breakfast and wouldn’t speak as the pair waited for Kasumi to greet them in the courtyard.  
“Ate something bad?” Shizuku asked, somewhat jokingly.  
“Rina Chan board says: No.”  
An uncomfortable silence persisted between the pair as they sat on a leaf covered bench by the school gates.  
“Shizuko! Rinari!” Kasumi shouted from the steps leading up to the entrance of Hogwarts. She bolted down the stairs, her Slytherin cloak billowing out from behind her. By the time she reached Shizuku and Rina, she was out of breath, a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead despite the chilly weather.  
“Thank you for waiting for me. I forgot my money in my dorm.” She said between catching her breath. “Shall we get going then?”  
Shizuku stood up, brushing a leaf off of her pants. She nodded at Kasumi, giving her a thumbs up.  
“I’m excited.” Rina said in a stilted voice.  
“Me too!” Kasumi exclaimed as the trio started off towards the village. They joined the mass of students trudging down the dirt path. Shizuku saw Hanamaru and Ruby laughing with a Slytherin third and fifth year she didn’t recognize. She did recognize Ai Miyashita and Setsuna Yuki of Gryffindor, popular around the school for their talents on the Quidditch pitch. They seemed to have the same idea as Mari and Umi.  
“I can’t wait to eat so many sweets and see the Shrieking Shack,” Kasumi said with a grin. “It’s supposedly the most haunted building in all of Britain.”  
Shizuku shivered. “No way are we going there.”  
Rina’s board turned thoughtful. “Nobody can actually go in there. We can just see the front and then leave.”  
“Is that alright Shizuko?” Kasumi asked, her head tilted towards Shizuku.  
She bit her lip before giving in. “Fine. Just for a few minutes though.”  
Kasumi squealed. “Thank you! Thank you!” She paused to give Shizuku a tight hug.  
Shizuku sighed, her eyes however were bright. “Anyways, what do you want to do first? Elicchi recommended a stationary shop that I want to stop by. I need more parchment for this play I’m writing.”  
“I want to visit the psychic.” Rina said, breaking her silence.  
Both Kasumi and Shizuku turned their hands and stared at her.  
“There’s a psychic?” Kasumi asked.  
“Nozomi told me about her yesterday in the common room. I want to see her.” Rina replied.  
“What for?” Shizuku said.  
Rina hesitated, her board becoming emotionally confused before settling on a neutral expression. “For fun.”  
“Why pay for a seer if you're taking Divination, Rinari?” Kasumi yawned, stretching one arm as they continued down the path. The chimneys and narrow roofs of the village were now in view, looming over the third year girls. Shizuku’s breath hitched in her throat, blue gaze starry eyed as she took the sight. It was picturesque, right out of the books she loved to read.  
“Rina Chan board says: third year student vs a trained professional.”  
“Ah. Right.” Kasumi replied.

The trio passed through the gates alongside the other students. Hogsmeade was narrow, one lane village, cottages clustered in together. Shizuku couldn’t help but smile as she and her friends strolled down the cobblestone road, pointing and marvelling at the colorful storefronts. There was the bright pink and green marquee of Honeydukes, which Kasumi and Rina wanted to go in first but Shizuku insisted on a proper lunch since neither she nor Rina had breakfast. She spotted Eli and Nozomi outside the tea shop, with the latter looking less than thrilled at the prospect of sitting in the stuffy shop.  
Multiple types of broomsticks were displayed in the window in front of Dervish and Banges and Shizuku noticed Kanan Matsuura and You Watanabe of Gryffindor peering intently at the newest Firebolt model, their faces squished against the glass pane. She recalled You was the keeper of the quidditch team and Kanan just seemed athletic in general.  
“Too bad it’d cost me all my savings.” You sighed, pulling away from the window.  
“Shoot!’ Kanan said, glancing at her watch. “We going to be late to lunch with Chika.  
In the display windows of a dress shop stood a mannequin clothed in long blue and purple robes with gold details on the sleeves. A round hat with a large feather plume rested on the mannequin’s head and pearls sat on its chest, glistening in the weak sun. Shizuku pulled on Kasumi’s arm and dashed over to the window, pressing her hands against the glass.  
“It’s just a dress Shizuko.” Kasumi said, unimpressed.  
“It’s very Victorian,” Shizuku replied, turning her head slightly to give Kasumi a dirty look. “It will go perfectly with the play I’m writing.”  
She narrowed her eyes to see the price before sighing.  
“50 galleons.” Shizuku frowned.  
“Eh,” Kasumi shrugged, “Just a dress. Like I said.”  
“I might write to my mum and dad to see if they can give some extra money for an early Christmas gift. There must be a way to convert muggle money to wizard’s.”  
Her stomach growled.  
Kasumi smiled. “Finally! I’m famished, I didn't eat either. Let’s go to the pub before they get too busy.”  
They turned around, only managing to walk a few steps in the direction of the Three Broomsticks, before pausing.  
“Where’s Rina?” Shizuku said, echoing her’s and Kasumi’s thoughts.

  
“How could she have disappeared?” Kasumi groaned, hunching her shoulders slightly. “She’s too quiet.”  
Shizuku drew back from the window front. “Let’s look around for that psychic shop. She must have went there.”  
“Tricky Rinari.” Kasumi murmured as the pair of young witches set back off into the throng of Hogsmeade. By now, it was much busier than when they arrived a short while before. The cobblestone streets were teeming with students from Hogwarts, some like Shizuku clothed in everyday garments, others like Kasumi had decided to show their house pride. Shizuku spotted Hanamaru and Ruby Kurosawa lingering outside the apothecary. She waved eagerly at her friends and the pair waved back.  
Pulling Kasumi by the sleeve, she ran up to them.  
“Have you seen Rina?”  
Hanamaru shook her head, blinking apologetically. “No, zura.”  
“I haven’t either,” Ruby said, “I would have recognized her pink hair anywhere.”  
Shizuku frowned. Where had she gone? The most plausible explanation was wherever the seer’s shop was as her friend had shown considerable interest in it at breakfast. She had no idea where this shop was though. She turned to Kasumi, while Hanamaru and Ruby disappeared into the apothecary, saying something about finding Ruby’s older sister.  
“Let’s go to the tea shop. Find Nozomi and ask her about it.”  
Kasumi rolled her eyes. “That place is gross. It’s too sweet for me.”  
Kasumi was right. The dining room of the tea shop was permeated with a cloying, sugary smell that made Shizuku want to gag. Not to mention, it was hazy and dim, like the Divination classroom. She didn’t understand how Eli enjoyed this place. Shizuku scanned the room, looking out for the purple and blonde haired Ravenclaw students. The couple were sitting in the back, holding hands on a table covered in pink laces and white dollies. There were empty cups stained with coffee and empty plates sprinkled in pastry crumbs. Shizuku sighed in relief. She had gotten there just in time.  
Eli blinked curiously as Shizuku and Kasumi approached them.  
“Hmm? I’m sorry if you want to join us. We’ve just paid.” She gestured towards the two galleons resting on a folded napkin.  
Shizuku shook her head in response. “No, thank you though,” She faced Nozomi, “Where’s the seer shop? Rina is missing and we think she might have gone there.”  
Nozomi widened her eyes, frantically searching the shop to see if Shizuku was lying and that Rina was right there the entire time.  
“No, she couldn’t have gone.” She said, as if it was matter of fact. “I hope so.”  
Shizuku swallowed. “What do you mean?”  
“It’s located in the more, uh, grittier side of Hogsmeade. Dangerous people.” Nozomi rose from her seat, gathering her purse. “It’s no place for a third year. I shouldn’t have told her about it.”  
“Rinari?” Kasumi whimpered, her lip quivering.  
Eli got up as well, her eyes narrowed. “You told a thirteen year old to go venturing off into dark alleyways?”  
Nozomi glanced at her, exasperated. “No! I mentioned to her that there was seer in Hogsmeade. She seemed interested in divination,” Her sapphire eyes flickered to Shizuku, “Right?”  
Shizuku nodded. “She’s the best in our year. We have to go find her.”

  
The four witches entered the main street of Hogsmeade once more. It was considerably less hectic than it was ten minutes earlier with lunch time approaching, the various restaurants tempting hungry students. The sky grayed more so than it was in the morning and the stench of rain was thick. Despite the chill, the humidity made Shizuku’s hair frizz at the ends. Nozomi led the way, somehow knowing shortcuts and secret passages throughout the village. They weaved in and out of alleyways, trying not to arouse suspicion on why four students who so far out from where they would usually roam. Residents of the village passed wary glances their way, but none questioned anything.  
Nozomi turned her head slightly. “We are almost there.”  
The streets appeared darker, thick overhead coverings blocking the meager sunlight. Either Eli or Nozomi, Shizuku couldn’t tell, pulled out their wand, murmuring “Lumos,” before a small speck of light appeared in front of the group. It illuminated a sight that was just like Nozomi described in the tea shop- grimy. There was trash littered through and the storefronts were boarded up, windows cracked, some completely broken. The nauseating scent of decay was imbued in the silent air. Shizuku scooched closer to Kasumi, clutching onto her robe, knuckles bulging at the pressure. The psychic shop was the only thing apparently open at this strip of road. A glowing arrow pointing at a chipped wooden door that was slightly ajar. Eli put her hand, telling the third years to stay back. Voices wafted out from inside the building, but Shizuku couldn’t discern any as Rina’s dull, monotonous articulation.  
The door opened slowly with a low groaning noise that made Shizuku wince and grasp onto Kasumi’s sleeve tighter.  
“Be quiet, don’t make any sudden movements until we know Rina is here.” Nozomi whispered, her finger brushing her pale lips.  
Eli peered through the door first, before tip toeing in, her blond ponytail disappearing into the murkiness. Nozomi followed, dimming her wand’s light, then Kasumi. Shizuku stayed frozen in place, her black mary jane glued to the asphalt. Her breathing was hitched, slowed and shallow. If what Eli said was true, then Rina would be in terrible danger. Shizuku swallowed, taking a single restrained step towards the door. She would be a terrible friend for leaving her alone in a precarious situation.  
With a deep breath, Shizuku pressed through the threshold and into a room shrouded in haze. Candles were lit in every nook they could be placed in, the flickering flames the only source of light in the heavily perfumed room. Shizuku could hardly breathe. It was worse than the tea shop. Kasumi, Nozomi, and Eli had already gone through here. Shizuku frowned.  
Had they not realized she wasn’t with them?  
There was a table in the right corner, decorned in pink silk and a gleaming crystal ball held in a golden stand. Shizuku went closer, finding three tarot cards laid in a straight line.  
One.  
An upright priestess.  
Two.  
A reversed emperor.  
Odd.  
Shizuku bent down to peer closely at the final card. It wasn’t upright or reversed like the divination teacher said they must be in readings. She recognized it as temperance, but it was horizontal, neither up or down. “What does this mean?” She murmured to herself before stepping away.  
Shizuku blinked, her lips pressing together in a thin line. Where did the other three witches go?  
She scanned her surroundings, her eyes landing on a hallway.  
There.

A single gaslamp sputtered in the hall, straining to stay alive. The walls were bare, void of the clutter the previous room consisted heavily of. Peeling, yellow paper were plastered on it, but age had taken its toll. Shizuku couldn’t hear the voices anymore. Trembling, she reached in her pocket for her wand, her fingers twisting over the alder wood. Her ears buzzed with the soft melody of a music box, coming from further up ahead, from behind an agape door.  
She felt her free hand curl over the doorknob, the metal chilled from the weather outside. The music grew louder, the tinkling repeating the same tune again and again.  
“Hello?” Shizuku said, her voice wobbling as she pushed into the dingy space. “Rina?”  
She glanced around, drawing out her wand attempting to keep her hand as steady as possible. Shizuku realized she was quivering from the tip of her red bow down to the white socks covering her feet. It was difficult keeping a balanced grip on her wand.  
The room was lit by a candle resting in the middle of the floor. Shizuku narrowed her eyes. There was only a candle. Everywhere else was bare, like the hallway and unlike the entrance.  
“What have I gotten myself into?” She whispered, turning around, her eyes flickering to and from the sides of the room, searching for movement.  
“Nozomi? Eli?” Shizuku called out as quietly as she could. There was no response.  
Bam.  
With a gasp, Shizuku spun her to face the now closed door.  
Someone was behind me. Oh stars I’m going to be killed.

She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking now. How could she not have heard footsteps from behind? Not seen any shadows? She froze.  
There was no music box.  
There were no customers.  
Shizuku collapsed onto the stiff floor, landing next to the flittering candle. She rubbed her eyes until her knuckles were sore and red, attempting to keep the tears welling up at bay. What would Eli or Nozomi do? The two were talented, some of the best in their year and if they got captured or killed, by whoever the hell runs this place, what could third years like Shizuku, Rina and Kasumi do?  
She frowned, her eyebrows creasing.  
Think Shizuku. Think. What would Nozomi or Eli do? Go over whatever spells you know.  
The first obstacle was the locked door, as there were no other escape routes in sight. Shizuku learned alohomora in first year Charms. It was quite an easy spell, of course if there wasn’t a stronger locking mechanism in place. She rose from the concrete, brushing dirt and bits of rock from her pants.  
Shizuku first tried the door handle. As she expected, locked. She pointed the tip of her wand towards the door and whispered the spell needed under her breath.  
With a grin, she ducked through and ran down the hallway. Her wand was raised in front of her chest. Shizuku’s tongue prepared to say any countercurse or offensive spell needed.  
She stopped in her tracks, her shoes skidding on the ground.  
They came out of nowhere.  
A woman was poised at the mouth of the front room. She was oddly listless, her arms still at her side. She possessed no weapon, no wand.  
Shizuku exhaled in relief.  
“Excuse me,” She started, still hesitant not to stun the woman right then and there. “Have you seen a short pink haired girl, or three witches with blond and purple hair?”  
She didn’t expect a response, nor did she get one.  
Fine then.  
“Stupefy!” Shizuku said in a raised voice, her chin tilted upwards. Despite her nerves about her friends, this made her giddy. She’d never performed that correctly before. Shizuku smiled to herself before continuing.  
“Rina! Kasumi!” She shouted.  
Oh please let them be safe.  
Now, the candles were blown out and Shizuku couldn’t discern one thing from another.  
“Help! Anyone please?”

  
The overhead lights flickered on. Shizuku paused, her mouth poised for another scream. She closed it, blinked. Once, twice, trying to break out of her stupor.  
Nozomi, Eli, Rina, and Kasumi were standing right in front of her, appearing unharmed and unscratched.  
“How? What?” Shizuku sputtered as Kasumi began to laugh.  
“Shizuko everything is fine, why do you look so terrified?” Kasumi asked, a perplexed expression on her face. The other three looked equally confused, exchanging looks with each other.  
The tears fell freely now from Shizuku’s crinkled eyes. “I thought you guys died!” She sniffed as she wiped snot off her mouth with her sleeve.  
“We were in the room behind the welcome desk the entire time.” Eli explained, giving Shizuku a tight hug. Shizuku glanced towards the door, which sure enough, was right there.  
“We figured you got too scared and stayed outside.” Nozomi said, fidgeting her the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.  
“Then who shut the door behind me and who was that woman？” Shizuku asked, wiping away the last glistening tears streaking down her cheeks.  
A voice she didn’t recognize chuckled. Shizuku peered past Kasumi’s head to see a black haired woman dressed in heavy makeup and jewelry.  
The seer.  
“That’s my guard puppet. Once you went down the maintenance hallway, she must have assumed you were intruder.”  
Shizuku hiccuped, detaching from Eli’s grip. She pointed an accusing finger towards Rina. “Why did you run off like that? What were you thinking?”  
Rina frowned, her enchanted board seemingly tucked away in her bag. “I thought you and Kasumi wouldn’t be interested.”  
Shizuku sniffed. “The sentiment was nice, but please tell us where you’re going. We were worried sick.”  
Rina stared at the floor. “Rina-Chan Board says sorry.”  
Without another word, Shizuku crossed the room and embraced her friend in a tender hug. She gestured to Kasumi who wrinkled her nose but joined in nonetheless.  
Kasumi’s stomach gurgled. “I still haven’t eaten.”  
“Let’s go then.” Shizuku said, while waving goodbye to Nozomi and Eli.  
“Butterbeer on me.” Rina murmured, flashing a rare smile.  
Laughing and chattering about the chaotic morning, Kasumi and Rina went out first, Shizuku following closely.  
“Wait.” The seer called out after remaining mostly silent.  
Shizuku turned around with a furrowed brow. “Did we forget anything?”  
“No, I don’t think so. But, do you happen to be Shizuku Osaka?”  
“Yes, why?”  
The seer shrugged, her red painted lips thinned into a smile. “No reason. Again, sorry for causing you trouble.” She waved her hand dismissively before entering her office.  
Shizuku scowled at the shut wooden door.  
What an odd woman.  
“Shizuko!” Kasumi shouted from outside. “I’m wasting away over here!”  
Shizuku adjusted her scarf. “Coming!”


End file.
